Of Bow-ties and Pokemon
by Artdirector123
Summary: A trip to pre revolutionary France leave the doctor with two very Interesting companions. But where did the come from? How did they get here? Are there more like them?
1. Chapter 1

It had been several weeks since the Ponds' wedding. The two had settled together as a married couple to do married couple things. This left the Doctor on his own for a while. He didn't mind too much. It meant he could spend time on adventures and focusing on solving problems without having to watch after companions who so loved to wander off. Still it got rather lonesome and adventures weren't quite as fun without someone to impress. Still adventure was adventure, and as the humans always say, "you should never look a gift horse in the mouth."( whatever that may mean...)

Today he was in Versailles, pre revolutionary France. He had originally come for a party (he did so love dancing) but was dragged into a mystery of sorts. Someone or something had trashed the kitchen. There were scorch marks, claw marks, and bite marks all over the place. Quite a bit of food (specifically the desserts) were missing. Many had assumed that a dog or two must have gotten in, but the chef claimed otherwise. He said that upon finding the disaster, he saw a pink blur and a red blur quickly speed out of the room. Also, some of the food splattered foot prints looked more like they belonged to a reptile rather than a dog.

The Doctor became curious and decided to investigate. It was not hard to find the cause of the mess using the sonic. Saliva from the bite marks gave him a good DNA sample to track (aswell as a small trail of crumbs from the desserts). It lead him to a stable for the horses. Upon opening th door of the stable, one of the first things he noticed was a glowing light in the corner behind a water trough. The horses all seemed to be looking towards that corner, and some seemed to have backed as far as the could in their stalls out of fear. Whatever was in that corner must be truly dangerous.

The Doctor approached it with caution. As he got closer, he decided it would be best to crawl across the floor as to not startle the creatures if they saw him. He could hear them hungrily munching on something and as he peered over the watering trough he saw...well, he didn't know what he saw! Sitting before him on the ground were two creatures. One was about two feet tall, red, and looked like a raptor of some sort with a single horn on its head. Its most striking feature though, was that it had a flaming tail, and it didn't seem to be bothered by it at all!

The other looked about one foot tall, but it was lying down, so it was probably taller. It was pink and white, fox-like with long bunny like ears, big blue eyes, and...was that a bow-tie?! It was! It had a naturally forming bow-tie on its neck and long ribbon like appendages attached to it. It also had a similar bow at the base of one of its ears, but that's not important. It had a bow-tie! That was so cool!

The creatures eventually noticed the Doctor staring at them. They immediately stopped eating and stared back. There was a long silence between them until the two creatures took up fighting stances and began to growl at him. The Doctor quickly put his hands up in a sign of peace as he got up and backed away. "No, no!" he said, "It's ok. Look I'm harmless!" The two creatures came out from behind the water trough, still growling angrily.

Words weren't getting through to them. He had to try something else! Looking at them again, he noticed just how hungry they were. Their ribs were showing slightly. Their scales and fur weren't glossy like most healthy animals. An idea suddenly hit the Doctor. He reached into his gigantic pockets and pulled out a package of Jammy Dodgers. He wasn't exactly sure what they ate but seeing as they chose the desserts over the meats, fruits, and vegetables; these couldn't be too bad for them, right? "Hey, are you lot hungry?" he asked pulling some of the cookies out of the package and holding them out for them.

The two were suddenly mesmerized by the jam filled cookies. They took a few tentative steps forward, sniffed them, and then each took a bite out of one. They both cheered in delight grabbing more out of his hand and began to eat them quickly. The Doctor chuckled. "No settle down you two! You'll give yourselves the hiccups!" he said smiling at them. While the red reptile grabbed another the pink and white bow-tie fox thing decided to jump on him.

"Sylve!" it shouted happily as it sent him stumbling backwards on to his backside.

"Woah!" he said as he fell backwards. Despite falling on his butt, he laughed when the cute fox like creature began to nuzzle him. "You're very welcome!" he said, still chuckling. As the strange creature continued its show of affection, the Doctor felt something poke his arm. He turned to see the red creature looking at him expectantly.

"Char, Charmeleon?" it said pointing towards its mouth and rubbing its stomach.

"Still hungry, eh? Sorry, but I don't have anything more with me, but I have plenty more on the TARDIS. If you come with me I would be more than willing to give you both some!" he said to it. The creature seemed skeptical at first but after an spoken conversation with the other creature it seem to reluctantly agree. "Splendid then!" he said getting up. The bow-tie fox jumped down from where it had been sitting on him. After he got up it started following him closely. The red creature still seemed to keep a distance though.

(Time skip)

The two creatures gasped in amazement as they saw the interior of the TARDIS. "SylveON!" the fox creature said as it moved further inside the TARDIS.

"I assume that meant something along the lines of 'it's bigger on the inside'. If so, yes, yes she is!" the Doctor said, "Ok! First things first, before I feed you, I'm going to need to know what your species are." He pulled out his sonic to scan the two of them. The fox creature didn't seem to mind but the flaming lizard found the sonic annoying and tried to nip at it. "Hey!" the Doctor said frowning, "No biting!"

Afterwards he turned and fed the information into the TARDIS. "In a few minutes I should have everything I'll need to know about you two!" the Doctor said. Unfortunately, the Doctor was wrong. All that appeared on the TARDIS screen was the images of the creatures, the species names, and the genders of the two that had been scanned (both were male). "That's it? In the entirety of the universe that's the only information on you two?!" the Doctor said incredulous, "No discovery date? No planet of origin? No dietary habits?" He turned to the two of them and they just shrugged. The Doctor tried a few more times but still nothing. "Well, I guess we'll just have to figure it out on our own, won't we?" he said, "To the kitchen!"

(Time Skip)

The Doctor had placed a wide array of healthy food out before them(even if they liked to eat them, that many sweets can't be good for them). The fox creature (who he now knew was called a sylveon) seemed to prefer fruits and sweet vegetables as opposed to meats. The red reptile (which he found was called a charmeleon) however, like meats instead of vegetables. It especially liked fish fingers.

The doctor watched the two eat to their hearts' content as he thought about their puzzling situation. There were so many unanswered questions. Where were they from? Why was there so little information about them on the TARDIS mainframe? How did they get in pre revolutionary France? Most importantly, what was he supposed to do with them? He didn't know of any planet he could take them back to. Maybe...

"Hey," he said getting their attention, "I was wondering...Would you two like to stay with me?" The sylveon began to wag its tail and jumped into the Doctor's lap, licking his face. "I take that as a yes!" the Doctor said. He then turned to the charmeleon. He seemed to debate it for a minute before nodding. The Doctor smiled brightly. "Brilliant!" he said.

He got up, carrying the Sylveon with him to the console room. He began to push buttons and pull levers. He could go to a party in Versailles anytime. Going off to see the universe with two new companions was alway a one of a kind experience. "Geronimo!" he said pulling one final lever. The TARDIS began to shake and make its strange, unique sound as it took off. While the Doctor laughed as he gripped the console, the two pokemon weren't so amused, especially Charmeleon. When it stopped and the Doctor was still chuckling, he sent a small fireball the Doctor's way, who yelped and ducked. "Note to self," the Doctor said as the charmeleon smirked at him, "Never get you angry!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**hey. Hope you guys enjoyed this! I plan on continuing this but the next chapter might not be up for a while. Anyways, please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor stared at the sylveon acrossed from him in deep concentration. His hands folded in front of his face. The sylveon was curled up on the seat, bored. Finally the Doctor spoke again. "What about...Jackson?" he said. The sylveon shook his head "no". "Blast!" the Doctor said snapping his fingers.

This had been going on for an hour. After taking the TARDIS into the time vortex, the Doctor decided to get them accommodated and get to know them better. After making them a room with their own beds (the charmeleon's being fire proof) and attempting to give them baths (that went swimmingly with the sylveon but with the charmeleon...let's just say the Doctor is really glad the TARDIS has a sprinkler system...and a wardrobe full of extra tweed jackets), he decided he should learn what their names are or give them names. Unfortunately, unlike almost any other being in the universe, he couldn't understand what they were saying. They seemed to understand him perfectly though...as well as each other...strange.

Anyways, because of this issue the Doctor had to find out their names by listing all the possible names he had in his database in alphabetical order. He found out the charmeleon's name first, Aaron. That didn't take him long but finding out the sylveon's name was proving to be more difficult. Aaron had wandered off into the TARDIS out of boredom a while ago.

"What about...Jacob?" the doctor asked. The sylveon sighed and shook his head "no" again. The doctor slumped in his chair. Even he was getting tired of this.

They suddenly heard a crash of metal. The Doctor jumped up and ran around the console to see Aaron stumbling blindly around with a knight's helmet stuck on his head. The agitated charmeleon growled and shot embers out of his mouth as he attempted to free himself. The Doctor chuckled. "In bit of a sticky situation I see!" he said. Aaron growled again and breathed a long string of fire at the ceiling. The TARDIS made angry noises and the Doctor stopped laughing. "Oi!" he said, "Don't do that, you'll set the place on fire!" The Doctor then pulled out some insulated gloves and helped Aaron get the helmet off of him. "Besides," he said, "trying to melt it wasn't going to work anyways. This was made to withstand tons of heat. Got it from one of the best armor making blacksmiths."

"Syl?" the Doctor heard. He turned to see the sylveon standing in attention. The Doctor looked at him in confusion. He hadn't called him...oh.

"Is that your name? Blacksmith? Or is part of it part of yours?" the Doctor asked. The sylveon hooded at the last statement. The Doctor smiled. "Well we know it's not 'black' or any other b name...is it Smith?" he asked. The sylveon shook it's head no. "Smithers?" the Doctor asked. Again he received a no. "What about Smithy? Is that it? Smithy?" the Doctor asked. He hoped this one was it. He couldn't think of another name that incorporated "Smith".

The Sylveon beamed at him. "Sylve!" he said wagging his tail.

"Wonderful!" the Doctor said joyfully, clapping his hands together. "Now that's out of the way, we can get onto...does anyone else smell smoke?" he said. He looked down to see that his left boot had caught on fire from Aaron absentmindedly swishing his tail. The doctor yelped and began hopping on one leg as he attempted to get it off. Once he had succeeded in doing so, he pull out a water bottle to douse the flames.

Smithy snickered a bit as Aaron looked on a bit embarrassed. When the Doctor gave him an annoyed look, he rubbed the back of his head uttering an apologetic "char...".

The Doctor huffed. "Change of plans. First things first we have to find a way to keep that from accidentally burning down anything," he said.

(Time Skip)

It had taken him a little bit to find the right parts, but once he had, constructing something to keep Aaron's tail flame under control seemed simple enough. He'd have to get it done as soon as possible anyways. No one would want Aaron to end up being the real cause of the Great Chicago Fire or something. He had taken a large wall lantern bulb made of exoglass(traditionally used for nuclear powered lights on space cruise liners) and, using a lazer, cut off the tip of it and made three small holes near the the base to allow for proper ventilation. He then attached a strap made of a fireproof, leather-like synthetic material to keep it from falling off.

Meanwhile, Smithy and Aaron were staring off into space. Literally. The Doctor had opened the doors to the TARDIS and let them look at the stars up close, so long as they promised not to try and get any closer than that. The two were mesmerized by it, so much so that Aaron hadn't even noticed when the Doctor had called him over to put his creation on. He ended up having to walk over to Aaron and tap him on the shoulder to get him to snap out of it.

"This may feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but you should be able to get used to it fairly quickly," the Doctor said tightening the strap on Aaron's tail, "Let me know if it gets too loose or the strap causes you to get a rash." Aaron looked at the contraption on his tail with interest. It made him look like there was an oil lamp attached to his tail. He swished it back and forth a few times, getting a feel for it. It wasn't too heavy, though he could still feel its presence. After a few seconds of deliberation, he nodded in approval.

"Great!" the Doctor said clapping his hands together, "Now that's done with, we can finally-" Unfortunately he was once again interrupted. This time by a loud yawn from Smithy followed by one from Aaron. The Doctor then realized just how late it was for them. It was already dark when he had found them at the party, then he spent at least two hours getting acquainted with them and figuring out their names, and then he had to spend another half hour or so making Aaron's flame guard. Not to mention they weren't in the healthiest state of being. The two must be dead on their feet by this point!

"Oh alright," the Doctor said, a bit disappointed, "Sleep first, adventure later. Come on, let's get you two to bed." He picked up Smithy (the sleepier of the two) and lead them to their room.

(Time skip)

It was a few hours later and the Doctor was tinkering with the TARDIS on his swing bench. Compared to most sentient beings, he didn't need as much sleep. Sadly, this meant there was too much down time for him when his companions had to. The thing about these new companion was, he had no idea how long they needed to sleep for. Did they only need a few hours? Or maybe eighteen? Did they instinctively hibernate? They didn't seem to be nocturnal... There were so many mysteries surrounding his new companions, he didn't even know where to start!

As he thought about this. He heard the soft padding of paws as something attempted to quietly descended the stairs to where he was. "If you're trying to sneak up on me you'll have to do better than that," he said jokingly as he turned to see Smithy standing on the last step. As soon as he had been spotted by the Doctor, he tried to turn and run. "Hey!" the Doctor said, "Don't go! I don't bite, you know." Smithy turned back around and approached the Doctor slowly. "So what brings you here? I don't suppose you're hungry again," the Doctor said with a grin. Smithy just shook his head no.

The Doctor scrunched his eyebrows together. "What's wrong then?" he asked, concerned. Smithy acted nervous and sheepish, not trying to vocally express his problem(which really wouldn't have mattered anyways) making the Doctor more confused. Then it dawned on him. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" the Doctor said. Smithy nodded, looking at the ground. "And I assume you couldn't fall back to sleep either, huh?" he continued. Another nod. The Doctor smiled gently. "Come here then," he said picking Smithy up and placing him on his lap. "I'm in need of some company anyways. Besides maybe my talking will help you fall asleep. Seems to work for my other companions anyways," he said as he returned to working on the TARDIS. About thirty minutes later, Smithy was curled up on his lap, fast asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry this took me a little while. Probably won't have the next one up until summer. Until then feel free to check out my other works. also, please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Serena, and three of her pokemon (Merlin, Aaron, and Smithy) rushed down the halls and through the corridors. There was so very little time. If they didn't stop this now, then the whole world could end. Serena had already sent calem and the others to help get free the wild pokemon. She had been fighting team flare from the very begging of her journey yet only now had she learned the horror of what they were really up to. Their goal: to end nearly all life as we know it. They were now racing through the team Flare head quarters, desperately trying to find a way to stop the machine they planned to use to do the deed. Opening the last door of the bottom floor, she and her pokemon stood back in awe. There it was. Standing before them in all its glory was Yveltal trapped in their vial machine. It was stuck in a cocoon form, floating as engel was steadily being absorbed from the legendary.

Aaron stared at the mighty beast with a deep sense of pity. One of the mightiest beings in the universe had been reduced to a power source and was being tortured to death for it. "Hold this," his trainer said, snapping him out of his trance. He looked up to see her tossing her bag poke balls to Merlin the delphox. Then she ran over to the controls. Aaron and Smithy exchanged glances before hurrying after her with Merlin tailing behind.

Aaron watched as Smithy attempted to get up on the control panel to see what his trainer was doing. "Ok, stop the machine, release Yveltal, and prevent the place from exploding...that can't be too hard right?" she said trying to lighten the mood. She pressed a few buttons causing a loud screeching noise to fill the air. Aaron covered his ear holes in pain. "Oh why can't these things come with instruction manuals?!" she shouted angrily. Serena quickly pressed a few more buttons and it stopped.

As she continued pressing random buttons, eventually she found one that seemed to work. The energy field surrounding Yveltal seemed to weaken and Aaron smiled. "It's working!" his trainer said happily. Suddenly things took a turn for the worse as the legendary began to wake up. When it was aware of its surroundings, it began to thrash and screech loudly.

_"What's going on?"_ Aaron said, scared. Suddenly, the enraged legendary let out a powerful blast o dark energy, blowing a hole in the ceiling, and allowing it to escape. This caused all four of them to fly backwards and hit a wall. Aaron rubbed his head and opened his eyes weakly. His ears were being assaulted with a new noise, a blaring siren.

SYSTEM OVERLOAD. SELF DESTRUCT COMMENCING. IN FOUR...THREE...TWO...

"No! No no no no no no!" Serena said running over to the controls. She began to desperately press buttons again. Her hands landed on two large buttons and the siren stopped.

SELF DESTRUCT PAUSED.

Serena and her pokemon breathed sighs of relief. When she went to take her hands off the buttons, the sirens started up again.

ONE...

She quickly placed her hands firmly back on the buttons. The sirens stopped again. Again they all looked relieved, until a look of realization and horror dawned upon Serena's face. The same look soon appeared on Merlin's face, replacing his usual stoic appearance. Aaron and Smithy shared a look of confusion. When they heard the sniffle of tears coming from their trainer, the confusion turned to deep worry. _"Serena?"_ Smithy said, _"What's wrong? We saved the day, isn't that good?"_

She didn't speak to Smithy, instead, she looked away and spoke to Merlin. "Merlin," she said, voice shaky, "I want you to get them out of here, now. Teleport as far away from here as possible."

Merlin looked at her in shock. _"But...but what about you?"_ he said quietly, scarily different from his usual sarcastic tone.

"ARCEUS DAMMIT, MERLIN!" she shouted, trying to hide her tears, "FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WILL YOU JUST LISTEN AND FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS?!" The usually snappy fire type fell silent. "There isn't another way!" she said, "If I take my hands off this for even a second, we'll all go! The blast won't destroy everything but the entire town will definitely be gone. Enough people are going to die already, just please..." Merlin simply nodded, fighting his own tears. It finally dawned on the two smaller pokemon what was going to happen.

Aaron stared on, paralyzed in shock and horror, not even noticing when Merlin picked him up. Smithy on the other hand was bursting with emotion._ "No! Please, let us stay with you! I don't want to leave you, Serena! Serena please!"_ he shouted, tears rolling down his face. Serena just looked away. Smithy struggled as Merlin picked him up and continued to do so as the fire/Psycic type prepared to teleport away.

_"SERENA!"_ he shouted, jumping out of Merlin's arms at the last second.

_"Smithy!"_ Aaron said, snapping out of shock in time to grab for his friend. The shouts were enough to grab Serena's attention and cause her to let go of the buttons early by accident. Aaron's vision was engulfed in bright light as the teleported away...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...Suddenly, his eyes snapped open to find himself in a dark, unfamiliar room. He panicked, causing him to roll out of his bed and onto the floor. He landed with a heavy thud and as he rubbed his head, he remember where he was. That new human...his-new trainer?...not yet- called the Doctor had taken them in and let them stay in his strange traveling box.

As he looked around, he felt a pang of fear as he realized Smithy was nowhere to be seen. Had that Doctor done something to him? Aaron growled at the thought and quickly rushed out of the room to search for his friend. If the Doctor had done ANYTHING to Smithy, he'd...

"Hello there!" he heard a voice say. Aaron turned around to see Smithy hanging on the Doctor's shoulder, perfectly fine. Aaron calmed down, and then he noticed the Doctor holding something: a blue envelope. "It seems we've been invited somewhere. Utah, 2011 to be exact." the Doctor said examining the letter that it held. "Well then," he said clapping his hands together, "eat your breakfast, brush your teeth...or whatever grooming you do...we have to look sharp for our mysterious host. The Doctor walked off to the control room. Smithy jumped down from his shoulder and sat beside Aaron.

Aaron noticed the dark circles under the sylveon's eyes._ "You too?"_ he asked his friend. Smithy nodded sadly. Aaron smiled and patted his friend on the back. _"I know it's hard,_" he said, _"but at least we have each other._" Smithy smiled and used his ribbons to wrap his friend in a brief but tight hug. They then headed off after the Doctor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**...ok, that was really evil of me to do, I know, but I am not sorry. Feel free to send me hate for that Though. Still I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have no Idea when the next one will be up. Also, italics means that the pokemon are speaking to each other in their own language. Serena could understand them because she knew them for so long. If you have any other questions, comments, and or concerns, please write a review and tell me! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

The mysterious letter lead the trio to a small diner in the middle of Utah. The Doctor had fashioned perception filters for his two new companions in the form of necklaces so they could come along without anyone noticing them unless they made a scene. When they had gotten there, the diner was practically empty. The Doctor became a little fidgety after a while of just sitting in a booth and looking at the menu. Finally he spoke up. "I'm going to go grab something from the TARDIS. You two stay here and don't get into trouble." He said to the two pokemon sitting in the opposite end of the booth. then he got up and headed for the back door and dropping the envelope on a table.

Aaron and Smithy sat and waited in the booth, when all of a sudden, three people walk in. They peaked out to look at them. There was a curly haired blond woman, a man with a large nose, and a red haired women who looked distraught.

"You got three, I was two, Mister Delaware was four," the blonde woman said. The two Pokemon looked at eachother in confusion. What were they talking about?

"So?" the man said.

"So, where's one?" the curly haired woman said. Aaron remembered seeing a one on the envelope the Doctor got. Was that what they were talking about.

"What, you think he invited someone else?" the man asked. Aaron and Smithy exchanged looks of surprise. Did they know who invited them?

"Well, he must have. He planned all of this, to the last detail," the curly haired woman said. Smithy and Aaron peaked out farther from the booth so they could hear what the people were saying better.

"Will you two shut up? It doesn't matter," the red haired woman said, interrupting the two. Aaron and Smithy became even more interested.

"He was up to something," the other woman said.

"He's dead," the red hair woman said in a sort of hiss. The two Pokemon were so shocked they almost fell out of the booth. Someone died?!

"Space, 1969. What did he mean?" the blonde woman said.

"You're still talking, but it doesn't matter," the red head responded.

"Hey, it mattered to him," the Man retorted.

"So it matters to us," the blonde finished.

"He's dead," the red haired woman insisted.

"But he still needs us. I know. Amy, I know. But right now we have to focus," the blonde said.

"_Who? Who?!_" Smithy whispered as if they would hear him and explain. Aaron promptly shushed him. Then the man with the big nose looked in their direction and the two Pokemon shared panicked looks before hiding back in the booth. Had he seen them?

"Look!" the man said. The two instantly became stiff with fear. He must have! They heard footsteps coming towards them. In that moment they, knew what they had to do. Both got in a defensive stances, preparing themselves incase the humans attacked. To their surprise, two of the humans completely passed them by. They gave eachother confused looks before going back to look off the edge of the booth. They had to stand closer to the edge because a chair was blocking their view.

There they saw the three humans gathered around where the Doctor had dropped the envelope. "He knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?" the blonde woman asked the other two.

"Er, your friends. People you trust," the man responded.

"Number one. Who did he trust the most?" the blonde woman said.

Suddenly, Smithy slipped and fell out of the booth, letting out a yelp. Aaron tried to catch him but ended up getting pulled out of the booth too. They landed on the ground with a loud thud, catching the attention of the three humans. Getting up and rubbing his sore head, Aaron noticed this and growled something not fit for the ears of children.

-(slight POV change)-

Amy Rory and River stared at the two creatures before them: a red, raptor-like creature with a lantern thing on its tale and a pink and white, fox-like creature that looked like it belonged in one of those Japanese cartoons. While Amy and Rory gaped in confusion and surprise, River expressed only mild surprise...which quickly changed to anger.

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Oh I hate him..." she said.

Amy and Rory looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry, but what?" Rory said.

"River," Amy said, "Are they the ones who received the invitation?...despite how little sense that makes?"

"No," she said through pursed lips, "their owner did."

They were just about to ask what she meant by that when all of a sudden, the back door of the diners wrong open. They turned to see the Doctor standing in front of them and very much alive.

-(Slight POV change)-

"Oh this is cold, even for you," the curly blonde said. Smithy and Aaron shared a confused look. Did they know eachother?

"Or hello, as people used to say," the Doctor retorted.

"Doctor?" the one called Amy said.

"I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz," the Doctor said holding up a straw. The red haired woman went to hug him.

"_Seriously, who are these people? That curly blonde one seems to know us_." Smithy asked. Aaron just shrugged.

"Hey, of course I'm okay," they heard the Doctor say, grabbing their attention,"I'm always okay. I'm the King of Okay. Oh, that's a rubbish title. Forget that title." He then stopped hugging the Amy person and went over to the man with the large nose. "Rory the Roman! That's a good title," he said. "Hello, Rory. And Doctor River Song," he then said, sauntering over to the curly haired woman, "Oh, you bad, bad girl. What trouble have you got for me this time?" Then out of nowhere, she slapped him!

The two Pokemon were taken aback by this. "_I don't know who she is_," Aaron said grinning slightly, "_but I think I like her!"_

Xxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**Hey everyone! Sorry for making you wait. I had a few other things I was working on. I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

After an awkward conversation with the Doctor asking him why he's not dead without telling him they saw him die and telling him they need to go back to 1969, they all headed to the TARDIS. As they walked, there was an awkward silence between them all. Finally some one spoke up when they got close the the blue box. Amy noticed the two creatures were following them. "Doctor," she finally said, "what are those things?"

The Doctor looked over his shoulder and noticed Smithy and Aaron at the back of the group. "Oh that's just Aaron and Smithy," he said brushing it off like it was nothing, "They're fine, in fact they're traveling with me now."

"But what are they, like what planet did they come from?"she said, trying to clarify.

"Honestly?" the Doctor said, unlocking the door, "I have absolutely no idea. I found them and invited them along."

Amy raised an eyebrow at him but instead of questioning him, she just shook her head and sighed, "So they're your pets, yeah?" she asked. That earned a growl from Aaron.

"No, they're my companions," the doctor said.

Rory gave him a confused look. "But River said you were their owner," he said. The Doctor gave River a look.

"To be honest you do take care of them more like a pet owner than a friend," she said.

"And you know thank because you met them before," the Doctor said in an annoyed tone. River just gave an innocent look and shrugged. Every time he tries to show her something new, it turns out she's seen it a million times and it was starting to get on his nerves. As he pushed the doors open Aaron and Smithy raced inside. The Doctor followed next with River behind him and Amy and Rory following, still confused by the whole thing.

"1969, that's an easy one!" he said walking over to the console, "Funny, how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches." Aaron and Smithy weren't really paying attention, they were instead fighting over who gets the Captian's chair. Meanwhile, Amy and River snuck below the TARDIS console. Rory was the only one that was sticking around and listening. "Now then, Canton Everett Delaware the third," the Doctor said pulling a few levers to search for the man, "That was his name, yeah? How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose." The Doctor expected a laugh from someone at that line, but it never came. When he turned around, no one was paying any attention except Rory.

"Rory," he said, "is everybody cross with me for some reason?" Everyone was acting so strange towards him today. They were acting like he wasn't supposed to be there or they didn't want him around...

He seemed to pause for a second, trying to figure out what he wanted to say before finally speaking. "I'll find out," was all he said before heading below the TARDIS console.

The Doctor gave a confused frown before the background noise of the two Pokemon fighting finally floated over to his ears. He turned to see Smithy giving a smug look as he sat in the chair victoriously, all the while using his ribbons to hold Aaron aloft so he couldn't climb back on into it. Aaron was growling and barking the first syllable of his species' name angrily at Smithy while trying to claw at him.

"Oi!" the Doctor said, startling the two. Smithy was surprised enough to accidentally drop Aaron, who then glared at the pink and white Pokemon. "If you two are staying the least I expect of you is behave yourselves," he said, chastising the two. Smithy gave an apologetic look while Aaron got up and mumbled something that sounded a bit like it would mean "he started it".

"Now then," he said, clapping his hands together, "want to help me fly her?" The look on their faces said it all Well, at least it did for Smithy. Aaron seemed a little more tentative but agreed all the same. The Doctor didn't usually let his companions help him fly the TARDIS, but these two didn't seem quite as entertained by his ramblings and both of them seemed capable of doing quite a bit of damage, he thought it would be best to keep them busy. He then set them to work flipping switches and pressing buttons along side him to find the correct date.

Quickly though, it became boring with none of his other companions saying anything or making any retorts to his jokes. "What's taking them so long down there?" the Doctor said before walking over to the stairs. after a witty line he got them all back upstairs.

"Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy wumpy," he said now that he had their attention, "There's loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons." He grimaced at the last few words. "But now and then there are Saturdays," he said excitedly, "Big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The Tardis can't resist them, like a moth to a flame." "She loves a party," he continued, pulling up a screen, "so I give her 1969 and NASA, because that's space in the sixties, and Canton Everett Delaware the third, and this is where she's pointing."

the three looked at the screen. "Washington D.C., April the eighth, 1969," Amy read, "So why haven't we landed?" Aaron and Smithy started getting excited, as it seemed they would be starting on their first big adventure.

"Because that's not where we're going," the Doctor said, pushing the screen away. the two pokemon were surprised by this. So much so that Smithy fell out of the captain's seat. Aaron snickered at that, despite the being confused at the Doctor's sudden change of mood.

"Oh. Where are we going?" Rory said.

"Home. Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies," he responded, "And you, Doctor Song, back to prison." "And me? I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911," the doctor said sitting down in the captain's chair, "Or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes. One or the other." he then looked up at all of them and their confused faces. "What?" he said, "A mysterious summons. You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know. I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

Aaron nearly shuddered and shared a worried look with Smithy. "_is it just me, or has he always been so...unsettling_," Smithy whispered to Aaron.

"You're going to have to trust us this time," River said.

"Trust you?" the Doctor said in an almost amused tone, "Sure. But, first of all, Doctor Song, just one thing. Who are you? You're someone from my future. Getting that. But who?" When she didn't respond he continued. "Okay. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill, hmm?" he asked. Still no response. "Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you?" he said, "Seriously?"

"Trust me," Amy said speaking up. they both turned towards her.

"Okay," the Doctor said after a few seconds.

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why," she said.

"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?" the Doctor asked.

"No," she said quickly.

"You're lying," the Doctor said.

"I'm not lying," Amy insisted.

"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters," he said.

Amy paused to think before speaking again. "Fish fingers and custard," she finally said. The two Pokemon exchanged odd looks at this.

"My life in your hands, Amelia Pond," the Doctor then responded.

"Thank you," River said.

The Doctor's mood seemed to suddenly lift on that note. "So!" he said spinning on his heels,"Canton Everett Delaware the third. Who's he?" He and River then pulled up the monitor again and began reading the information.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**hey everyone! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I don't know when the next one's coming out because I have to work on other fics and such. Anyways, please tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ex FBI. Got kicked out," River read aloud.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when he felt a tug at his pant leg. He looked down to see Aaron give him a confused look. "Oh right!" he said, realizing the two had no idea what that meant, "FBI: the Federal Bureau of Investigation. It's an American government organization." Aaron then nodded in understanding. "Why was he kicked out though?" the Doctor said turning back to the screen.

River shrugged. "All it says is problem with authority, and really that could mean a lot of things," she said, "Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting."

"Yeah, 1969. Who's President?" the Doctor asked. River typed a bit and pulled up some more information.

"Richard Milhous Nixon," she said. Aaron and Smithy noticed the Doctor make a face at that for a second. River must have too, as she continued. "Vietnam, Watergate, There's some good stuff, too," she said trying to out way the bad.

"Not enough," he said scoffing.

"Hippie!" River responded, poking fun at him.

"Archaeologist," the Doctor responded with a smirk. Aaron rolled his eyes at the two's flirting.

"Okay," the Doctor said moving away from the screen, "since I don't know what I'm getting into this time, for once I'm being discreet." " I'm putting the engines on silent," he said messing with the controls. He pulled down a lever causing a loud noise. Aaron and Smithy had to cover their ears to keep the noise from hurting them. Thankfully, River flipped a switch and it stopped. The two Pokemon sighed in relief. "Did you do something?" the Doctor questioned her.

"No, just watching," she said.

"Putting the outer shield on invisible," the Doctor said returning to the controls, "I haven't done this in a while. Big drain on the power."

"You can turn the Tardis invisible?" Rory asked.

"Ha!" the Doctor exclaimed, pulling a switch. The room was suddenly filled with bright light.

"Very nearly," River said under her breath as she fixed his mistake. The light faded.

"Er, did you touch something?" the Doctor asked again.

"Just admiring your skills, sweetie," She said casually.

"Good," he said, "You might learn something. Okay. Now I can't check the scanner. It doesn't work when we're cloaked. Just give us a mo." He then began walking to the door. His companions started following him when he turned around and stopped them. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. You lot, wait a moment," he said, "We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow." He then stepped out of the TARDIS and into the Oval Office.

As soon as he left River began grabbing equipment and started working on the controls. All of them watched her with curiosity when suddenly they could hear shouts from the outside. Smithy and Aaron shared nervous and surprised looks. Amy and Rory shared similar looks. River on the other hand didn't. "Every time," she said with a sigh. "You two," she said, noticing Aaron and Smithy about to run not the door to help the Doctor, "stop until I get the scanner working. We don't know what's happening out there and you could end up making it worse."

"He said the scanner wouldn't work," Rory said.

"I know," River replied with a smirk as she plugged in a cord, "Bless." The screen came to life and they saw the Doctor being wrestled to the ground by men in black suits. Amy and Rory's eyes went wide and the two Pokemon shared similar reactions.

"River, have you got my scanner working yet?" the Doctor said.

"Oh, I hate him," she responded.

"No, you don't!" he responded with out hearing her. An FBI agent shouted some orders before he spoke again. "River, make her blue again!" he shouted underneath the dog pile. River did just that. Pulling a few switches, the TARDIS changed back and they watched from the screen as everyone moved back in awe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone backed up and stared at the strange box that appeared before them. "What the hell is that?" Nixon said in surprise. Everyone was so surprised they didn't even notice it when the doctor slipped away.

"Mister President," the doctor said in an American accent, getting their attention. The saw him sitting in the president's chair. Emediatly, they pulled out their guns. "That child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening," he said calmly in his normal voice, "Never mind though, because the answer's yes. I'll take the case." They all continued to point their guns at him. "Fellows, the guns, really?" the Doctor said giving them all a look, "I just walked into the highest security office in the United States and parked a big blue box on the rug. Do you think you can just shoot me?"

"They're Americans!" River said running out of the box. Everyone suddenly turned onto her, guns ready.

"Don't shoot. Definitely no shooting," the Doctor said, a little more panicked.

Then Rory and Amy came out of the TARDIS. "Nobody shoot us either," Rory said, hands up, "Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up."

"Who the hell are you?" Nixon exclaimed.

"Sir, you need to stay back," Canton said. Suddenly Aaron and Smithy jumped out, growling and ready for a fight. Now the guns were pointed at them. The Doctor groaned as he realized they took off their perception filters.

"What the hell are THOSE?" Nixon asked, "Seriously what is that box? who are all of you? What is going on?"

"It's a police box," the Doctor said getting up , "Can't you read? I'm your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name the Doctor." He pulled out his psychic paper and flashed it at all of them. "These are my top operatives," he said pointing to his companions, "the Legs, the Nose, and Mrs Robinson."

"I hate you," River said.

"No, you don't," the Doctor said with a quick smirk.

"What about those...things?" the president asked gesturing to the Aaron and Smithy, who in turn gave indignant hisses.

"Now don't be rude Mr. President," the Doctor said, "They are part of a new animal training program. Highly intelligent creatures, these two." He then pointed to Aaron. "That's Aaron," he said, "Part of a recently discovered species on previously thought to be unihabited island in the South Pacific. Can Dig through anything and is pretty much a portable torch." Then he turned to Smithy. "And that is Smithy," he said gaining some confused looks from a few of the agents, "One of the scientist's daughters got to name him. He's part of a breeding program to domesticate fennec foxes and use them to search for evidence. Again one of the Scientists' children got to him and dressed him up before the mission." That earned a smirk from a few of the agents and an indignant look from Smithy.

"Who are you?" the president said trying to take in everything.

"Nah, boring question," he said, passing Nixon, "Who's phoning you? That's interesting." The Doctor sat back down in the president's chair. "Because Canton Three is right," he said, "That was definitely a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?" Canton said.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mister Delaware," one of the other agents said.

"You heard everything I heard. It's simple enough," the Doctor said, "Give me five minutes, I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me or my friends, and you'll never, ever know." The Doctor gave a confident smile.

"How did you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in," Canton asked pointing at the TARDIS.

The Doctor's smile widened. "Clever, eh?" he said.

"Love it," Canton responded.

"Do not compliment the intruder," the other agent said annoyed.

"Five minutes?" Canton asked.

"Five," the doctor confirmed.

"Mister President, that man is a clear and present danger to," the same other agent said exasperated, but was cut off by Canton.

"Mister President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and three of his friends, and that's the man he walked past," he argued, "One of them's worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes. See if he delivers."

"Thanks, Canton," the Doctor said pleased.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself," he continued.

"Not so thanks," the Doctor said, smile fading.

"Sir, I cannot recommend" the other agent tried again but Nixon cut him off.

"Shut up, Peterson! All right, five minutes," he said.

The doctor gave a big smile before speaking. "I'm going to need a SWAT team, ready to mobilise. Street level maps covering all of Florida. A pot of coffee, twelve Jammie Dodgers and a fez," he said.

"Get him his maps," Canton said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**Hey everyone I hope You guys liked this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit. I've been busy. BTW I've been working on another Doctor who Pokemon series (though not a fanfic one) on my devientart page. It's a series of sketches entitled "Doctor in Kanto". My deviantart username is Artdirector123 just like it is on here. feel free to go and check the series out. also if you have a DA account, lease do tell me what you think in the comments, or you could leave your thoughts in the review box here! hope you all have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

Smithy and Aaron stood around awkwardly as they watched what the Doctor was doing. He had maps spread about on the president's desk, examining them. Everyone else was pretty much standing around, aside from Amy, Rory, and River who were helping him look through maps.

"Why Florida?" Canton finally asked.

"There's where NASA is. She mentioned a spaceman," the Doctor explained, "NASA's where the spacemen live. Also, there's another lead I'm following."

Aaron and Smithy were bored. Neither were allowed to help, seeing as they couldn't give a way that they were not normal animals...or well, were even less normal than they appeared. It was then that Smithy noticed something in the doorway. It was a tall figure in a black suit with a large cranium. That wasn't the weirdest part though. The weirdest part was that the creature had no visible mouth!

He saw it start to move from the doorway, and he decided to go after it it. What was that thing, and what was it doing there? Whatever it was, it wasn't human, and didn't look like it belongedHe chased it down a hall, not taking his eyes off of it. It finally stopped when it reached a turn, and Smithy heard a voice.

"Woah! what the- what are you?" the voice said. Smithy snuck up behind the strange creature and saw the voice was coming from a security guard, who was only armed with a nightstick. "St-stand back! I'm warning you!" the man said, as the creature stepped forward. Suddenly, the hall lights began to flicker as electricity began to move around the strange creature. Before Smithy could even move, the creature electrocuted the security guard and caused him to explode into dust!

Smithy's eyes were wide with horror at what just happened before him. What had he done to deserve that? That man had just been murdered for no good reason right before his eyes! He felt anger well up within him. Smithy growled and jumped upon the strange creature, sinking his teeth into its arm. It howled in pain and flung him off, causing him to stumble an skid across the floor.

"Foolish creature!" it said to him in a breathy, distorted voice, "You will pay for that!" Electricity once again surged around it.

"_Not this time buddy!_" he said, energy collecting around him as well. His body glowed faintly. "_Moon blast!_" he shouted. A large beam of slightly pink energy suddenly shot from his mouth and hit the creature in the chest. It was flung backwards down the hallway and rolled on to the ground.

It started to get up and Smithy was about to attack it again, but then something grabbed him and picked him up. He looked up in confusion to see an FBI agent who was holding him rather uncomfortably. "Come on little guy, let's go," he said. Smithy struggled in the man's grip, angry that he disrupted him when he was...actually, he couldn't remember what he was doing. He didn't even know how he had gotten where he had been. All he knew was he was angry, but not why. As he tried to remember what he had been doing, the FBI agent continued to carry him along.

They eventually got back to the Oval Office. When they did, the agent set him onto the ground. "Found your pet," he said to the Doctor, "Keep better track of him next time or I'll have him put into a crate."

The Doctor looked up to see Smithy on the ground. "Smithy?" the Doctor said, walking over to him and picking him up, "Bad boy! What have I told you about wandering off?" Still confused, he didn't respond. He finally did when the Doctor set him down on the ground and placed a collar and leash around his neck. He looked up at the Doctor in surprise. What was he doing? "sorry," the Doctor whispered, "I don't want to do this but I can't cause anymore trouble with them. A simple disagreement might set them off." He then tethered him to a chair and went back over to his maps.

Smithy's large ears folded back in annoyance, but he accepted it. "_Why did you run off_?" Aaron asked him a few minutes later.

Smithy thought again very hard for a second, but try as he might, he couldn't remember why. "_I don't know..._" he honestly said. Before Aaron could respond, a phone began to ring.

"The kid?" Canton asked. It ringed again.

"Should I answer it?" the president asked. Amy reinterred the room with another agent.

"Here!" the Doctor said, pointing to a spot on one of the maps, "The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious, when you think about it."

"You, sir, are a genius," Canton said looking over his shoulder.

"It's a hobby," the Doctor responded. The phone ringed again.

"Mister President, answer the phone," Canton said.

The President tentatively picked up the receiver. "Hello," he said, "This is President Nixon."

"It's here!" a young voice cried from the other end of the phone, "The spaceman's here! It's going to get me! It's going to eat me!" This caught the attention of the two Pokemon.

"There's no time for a SWAT team," the Doctor said going to untether Smithy again, "Let's go. Mister President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you." The Doctor and the two Pokemon run into the TARDIS.

"What the hell are you doing?" Canton says before following in after him. Amy, Rory, and Rive do as well. The time machine dematerializes out of the room, leaving everyone astounded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**Hey. Sorry this chapter is short. Just wanted to get something up today. hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think!**


End file.
